wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Opatrzność szatana
Rzekli narodom narodów mordercy: Oto wam niesiem wolność w imię krzyża, Skruszym to jarzmo! ryknęli szydercy, Którem poganin czoła wasze zniża! Co niegdyś zdziałał bohater Chocima, To my zdziałamy! Powstajcie narody! Potęgi naszej nic tu nie zatrzyma, Wieniec słowiańskiej my spleciem swobody! Rzekli - i ludy, jak dzieci sieroce, Co tęskne matki, biegły ku macosze, Krew, mienie, wiarę dały i zażegły Ogień na własne domy. Za prorocze Wzięły te głosy piekielnej Syreny, Co szła z północy jak, wsteczności chmura, Za kośćmi świętych wietrząc węchem hieny, Gdzie ciał męczeńskich piętrzyła się góra, Ciał polskich, które mordowała wściekła Żądna by zabić - nawet i te duchy, Co z nich do Boga uszły, gdy świat głuchy Patrzył na śmierć ich! I dziś się oblekła W pancerz anioła - szatan to wcielony! Co chciał anioły tratować w swej pysze, Z nieba historji za zbrodnie strącony, Jął powoływać swoje towarzysze, Bo pysze jego stało się potrzebą Piekłem szturmować utracone niebo! I Czech, Serb, Bułgar, Grek i Góra Czarna Przy hordach Moskwy, to siła nie marna! Jak mąż gotowy w imię tej miłości Do walki jako Krzyżowcy stanęli I w swej prostocie, biedni! pomyśleli, Że im zabłysła jutrzenka wolności! I patrzcie! oto dziś cztery narody, Co gorsze jarzmo za swą krew dostały, Rumun je dźwiga, z hańby korowody Już mu wściekłością zęby zazgrzytały, Bo mu wędzidło włożono złocone, I więzy lekkie - w żelazne zmienione! Serb walczył z wiarą, choć walczył mniej dzielny, Że krew serdeczną lał, nikt nie zaprzeczy; Za to mu dano policzek śmiertelny, I poczuł płazy tylko carskich mieczy, Służalca piętno dano mu w dodatku, I co przed walką miał, to ma po walce, We krwi na próżno poszargane palce I miano tchórza rzucił car w ostatku!... Porwał się Bułgar, krzywdy swej pamiętny, I krzywdą odwet płacił bez litości. Głos miłosierdzia barbarzyńcom wstrętny, I wzajem siali po polach swe kości! Lecz dostał w zamian za swą krew przelaną Miano mużyka pośród carskiej czerni, Tam, gdzie ojczyznę marzył odzyskaną, Którą już oddać mieli mu "niewierni", I z wielkomyślnej u nich cara łaski, Ten sam co w Polsce wniósł ład: kniaź Czerkaski! I Czarnogórzec, orzeł wichropióry, Co zda się czołem dumnem bodzie chmury, Strukę zarzucił, biały nóż przypasał, I jak lawina z swoich gór pohasał. Rzucił się w odmęt tej rzezi bez ładu, Której podobno nie było przykładu, Odkąd mord mordem i górami góry! Kto mu w tej walki spiekielnionej toni Dał dłoń lub oręż choć jeden do dłoni? Na pastwę poszli - i wydani pastwie, Krzyk poszedł w chmury jak po dzikiem ptactwie, Co się rozpierzchło - i krwi tej kaskady, Nad które powstał księżyc trwogą blady; Bo od tych trupów i posianych kości, Co się jak zwierząt zgraje rozdzierały, I ręce w trzewiach dwie doby szargały - Hańba wiekowi! i hańba ludzkości! I krew ta będzie w setnem pokoleniu, Jak klejnot Moskwy - na carskim sumieniu. I ten "poganin" ciemny, pogardzony, Którego zwaliście przez sto lat trupem, Sam - jak bohater, zewsząd opuszczony Lwem się stał! wstyd wasz mu największym łupem! Jednem ramieniem w Azji, w Europie Drugiem was gromi, grób hańby wam kopie; Ten jeden co z nas nie szydził w niedoli, On u Allacha otrzymał zwycięstwo! Rozbioru Polski on jeden! (to boli!) Nie uznał - więc dziś mu błogosławieństwo! Bo w pośród zbrodni chrześcijan, on poganin Więcej chrześcijańskim był niż chrześcijanin! Bo choć to państwo na tak nizkiej stopie, Wolniej, sumienniej w niem niż w Europie! Bije godzina na wieków zegarze, Budzą się wreszcie Eumanid legiony; Głos tej godziny ty słyszysz, o carze! On dzwoni i "Polska!" przed którą twe trony Drżą i pękają niemych skał marmury. Pycha Xerxesów zaryczał w tobie, Bo prawda stąpać zaczyna po globie! I piorun niosą już brzemienne chmury, Twe knuty, mordy, Sybiry, tortury I męki ducha, i bez końca zbrodnie! Własnych Eumenid oświecąć pochodnie! Godzina pierwsza jękła wydzwoniona: To Plewna! słyszysz, szarańczo okrutna? Jęk z piersi ludzi wydarł się miljona, Jęk ten to rozpacz, w przekleństwach rozrzutna, To Polska śnieżna, z krzyża swego smutna, Patrząca niemo na ludy bez czoła, Które opatrzność szatana powoła, Plewna, to plewa, którąś wśród narodu Siał niby ziarno duchowego glodu; To kąkol schodzi, siewacze kąkolu, Siany na roli z krwi, kości i bolu, Zgraje bez czoła, co przez Polski trupy Szłaś już po nowe bizantyńskie łupy; Mesjaszu piekieł! idź do tego kraju, Aż cię szarańczą wytopią w Dunaju, A wielki Bałkan orłom swym zaściele Twe bohaterskie mózgi i piszczele. A ty, o! Słowian plemię uwiedzione, Napróżno słowu i sławie znaczone, Lej krew i uwierz, trzodo opętana, Aż cię duch Polski, jasny, apostolski Oświeci kiedyś, plemię wkute w ziemię: Czem jest opatrzność Boga - a szatana! ::::::::: Ernest Buława. Przemyśl w sierpniu 1877 r. Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Wiersze